Tears Of Falling
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: Ini adalah kisahku,dimana aku mencintai atasanku,Uchiha Sasuke./"Kau,pasti bisa melupakannya,Sakura"/. Fic Curahan hati Authornya :D


Gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu itu berjalan anggun menuju ruang kerjanya, Senyumnya tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya saat berpapasan dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Gadis cantik yang memiliki klorofil hijau teduh itu mendudukan pantatnya kekursi kerjanya. Senyumnya seketika sirna kala tanpa sengaja kedua matanya melihat kursi kerja yang selalu kosong sejak 1tahun yang lalu diruang yang hanya dibatasi kaca tersebut,jadi seluruh staff karyawan bisa melihat isi ruangan itu.

"Sudah 1 tahun berlalu, Tapi aku masih saja memikirkanmu. Uchiha Sasuke" Senyum miris terukir dibibir gadis yang memilki nama seperti bunga kebangsaan jepang tersebut. Sakura.

.

.

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke , Sakura**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 _ **Warning!**_

 **Typo's, Gaje, Ooc , Au dll**

 **\- Tears Of Falling © JC07 -**

 **-ooooOoooo-**

.

.

.

Ya, Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke pergi keluar negeri untuk mengurus bisnisnya. Pria tampan itu adalah atasan dari Sakura,gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sakura menyukai direktur muda tersebut sejak lama, sejak pertama kali gadis itu menjadi karyawan diperusahaan keluarga Uchiha. Sakura sadar, ia tak pantas bila bersanding dengan Sasuke,karena atasannya itu terlalu tinggi untuk digapainya. Gadis itu sadar diri jika dia hanya karyawan biasa untuk itulah ia hanya mampu menyukai pria itu dalam hati,tanpa pria itu tau tentunya, dan jika tau pun Sakura tak yakin pria itu juga menyukainya.

Suatu hari ,Sakura tanpa sengaja menabrak pria bersurai raven itu, Gadis itu terlihat gugup dan takut kala mata onyx Sasuke menatapnya intens. Pria yang terlihat dingin dan selalu berwajah datar itu terlihat tersenyum tipis,sangat tipis saat melihat gadis didepannya mengigit bibir bawahnya guna mereda rasa gugup dan takutnya. "Gomen, Uchiha-san".

"Hn"

Kedua mata itu saling beradu pandang sejenak. Sakuralah yang memutuskan kontak mata itu dan berlalu pergi setelah sedikit berojigi pada pria itu. Sasuke terkekeh dan menolekan kepalanya menatap punggung gadis itu sebelum berlalu pergi.

 _Sungguh kenangan yang tak terlupakan._

.

.

Dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Sakura nampak ceria saat hendak berangkat kekantor, namun keceriannya nampaknya hanya mampu bertahan sebentar saat sahabat baiknya pagi-pagi sudah menelphonenya hanya untuk memberi gosip pagi tentang direktur tampannya itu. Sakura tak percaya saat sahabatnya Ino, memberikan gosip tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang semalam berkencan dengan sekertaris genitnya yang bernama Karin itu disebuah caffe yang tak jauh dari pusat kota tokyo.

Tanpa sadar kristal bening jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Sakura, Gadis itu langsung menyeka air mata kesedihannya dan menarik nafas panjang. "Kau,pasti bisa melupakannya. Haruno Sakura" Gadis itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah ditekuk dan mood yang naik turun, Sakura berjalan meyusuri lorong kantor. Tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke, pria yang merubah mood paginya. Gadis itu menjadi dingin dan melengos tanpa menyapa atasannya tersebut yang nampak menatapnya heran.

* * *

"Pria menyebalkan" Gerutu Sakura berdecak kesal saat menduduki kursi kerjanya. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam sekertaris bersurai merah yang melintas menuju ruang kerja Sasuke. "Sekertaris genit, Terkutuklah kau!" Sambungnya. Sakura menggebrak meja kerjanya kesal yang membuat pusat perhatian rekan kerjanya.

"Hey, Apa kau sehat,Jidat?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Ya!" Jawabnya ketus.

Ino menyadari aura membunuh dari sahabatnya itu, ia pun diam dan membisikan sesuatu pada rekannya yang ada dimeja kerja yang dekat denganya. "Tenten, Sepertinya Sakura sedang dalam mood tidak bagus" Bisik Ino pada rekan yang bersurai coklat tersebut.

Tenten mengangguk setuju. Sakura beranjak dari kursinya."Kau,mau kemana Jidat?" Tanya Ino yang melihatnya.

"Toilet" Jawabnya,yang lagi-lagi ketus dan berlalu pergi.

Ino dan Tenten menggeleng melihat tingkah aneh sahabat mereka itu.

.

.

.

.

Sakura ada didalam toilet, gadis itu meremas bajunya dan sesekali memukul-mukuli dadanya yang terasa sakit, yang sebenarnya hatinya yang sakit saat tanpa sengaja tadi ia melihat Sasuke berjalan berdua dengan Karin dan mereka nampak sangat akrab. Ia bahkan tak pernah berjalan beriringan dengan pria yang disukainya sejak lama itu.

 _Cinta dalam hati,memang menyakitkan bukan?._

Sakura menangis terisak didalam toilet yang sepi itu. "Kau,pasti bisa melupakannya. Lupakan dia,Sakura." Titahnya pada dirinya sendiri ditengah tangisannya.

.

•

•

•

"Dimana, Haruno?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat kursi kerja gadis itu kosong.

"Dia sedang pergi ketoilet, Uchiha-san" Jawab Ino dengan senyum centilnya. "Apa ada yang perlu saya sampaikan pada Sakura, jika ia kembali nanti?" Tawar Ino.

"Hn, Tidak perlu." Jawab Datar Sasuke sebelum berlalu pergi.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Ada apa dengannya, untuk apa ia mencari Sakura" Ino bertanya-tanya.

Disisi lain, Sakura yang terlihat jauh lebih tenang dan baik, gadis itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Saat itu tanpa sengaja kedua mata berbeda warna itu bersirobok. Sakura termangu,begitu juga dengan Sasuke. "Ingat,Sakura. Lupakan dia" Inner Sakura memperingatkan. Gadis itu pun membuang muka dan berlalu pergi ,lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa heran dengan tingkah cuek gadis itu, biasanya gadis merah muda itu selalu tersenyum atau bersemu merah saat beradu mata dengannya tapi sejak pagi gadis itu menjadi cuek dan tak ramah padanya bahkan seperti menghindarinya.

* * *

Sakura duduk dihalte bus,menunggu bus yang belum datang-datang,padahal hari sudah malam. Mobil Sasuke tiba-tiba melintas didepannya. Pria itu menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari halte. Pria itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan berjalam kearah Sakura, Sakura heran melihatnya. "Uchiha-san?" Sapanya.

"Hn, Kau ingin pulang?" Tanya pria itu dengan tampang stoicnya.

"Iya"

"Ikutlah, Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, busnya akan segera datang." Tolak gadis itu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn,Aku tidak menerima penolakan,Haruno" Gadis itu tersentak saat pergelangan tangannya digenggam dan ditarik dengan paksa oleh pria tampan itu memasuki mobilnya.

Hening

itulah keadaan yang ada didalam mobil diantar Sasuke dan Sakura, Sebenarnya Sakura ingin bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan sekertarisnya itu tapi mulutnya terlalu kelu.

* * *

"Terima kasih, sudah mengantarku, Uchiha-san" Kata Sakura sebelum membuka pintu mobil Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura pun membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana, Saat Sakura ingin menutup kembali pintu mobil itu Sasuke memanggilnya. "Sakura" . Gadis itu pun sedikit membungkuk.

"Ya, Uchiha-san."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, Membuat gadis itu menautkan alisnya heran. "Jangan pulang malam sendirian, itu tidak baik." .

"Ya, Aku mengerti. Terima kasih"

"Sakura!" Panggilnya lagi, Gadis itu pun kembali menunda menutup pintu mobil itu lagi dan membungkuk kembali.

"Ya, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn, Ku harap kau menjaga kesehatanmu. Selamat malam"

"Aku tau, Selamat malam." Jawab Sakura heran, ada apa dengan atasannya itu.

•

•

•

Pagi itu terlihat mendung, sama dengan suasana hati gadis bersurai merah muda saat itu. "Kau, bilang apa Ino?" Tanyanya lagi untuk memastikan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, saat ini pergi ke London untuk mengurus pekerjaannya yang ada disana".

Sakura menutup mulutnya guna menahan tangisnya,"Ino, Aku pergi dulu" Gadis itu berlari dengan air mata menetes dipipinya. Panggilan Ino pun di abaikannya. Gadis itu terus berlari. "Sasuke, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja hiks... Sasuke..".

* * *

Sakura menatap awan mendung dilangit disebuah jembatan merah. "Kau pergi tanpa mengetahui perasaanku, Berapa lama kau pergi, Sasuke?".

Saat itulah ,saat kepergian pria yang ia sukai, Sakura sadar, bahwa rasa sukanya terhadap pria itu sudah berubah menjadi rasa cinta, cinta yang teramat dalam. Setahun sejak kepergian pria itu, Sakura terlihat tak seperti dirinya sendiri, hatinya kosong saat melihat kursi direkturnya itu , kosong sama seperti hatinya, Gadis merah muda itu, merindukan pria itu, pria tampan yang merampas seluruh hati dan cintanya.

.

\- **Tears Of** **Falling by JC07** -

.

Kembali kedunia nyata, Sakura tersenyum miris menatap kursi kosong Sasuke, Ia akui, iya masih tak bisa melupakan pria itu, bahkan ia sangat merindukannya.

Benar-benar merindu setengah mati.

Gadis merah muda sebahu itu bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil sebuah berkas, Ia bawa berkas itu, Gadis itu berjalan dan berhenti didepan pintu lift.

 _ **TING!**_

Pintu lift pun terbuka, Sakura melihat pria bersurai raven dan mata onyx yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Wajah tampannya begitu mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja pria itu memakai kaca mata,tapi itu tak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Sakura termangu."Maaf, Kau mau masuk atau kau hanya diam disitu?" Tegurnya. Sakura tersadar dan langsung masuk kedalam lift sambil terus menatap pria yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke tersebut.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Hn?" Tanyanya.

Bahkan suaranya begitu mirip. Tuhan, Sekarang Ia benar-benar semakin merindukannya.

"Tidak, Kau hanya mengingatkanku dengan seseorang saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Hn? Benarkah?" Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, Bahkan begitu mirip" Gumamnya.

"Kau terlihat merindukannya, Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya" Lirihnya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu saat mengatakannya dan pria itu menyadarinya.

"Sayang sekali" Komentar pria raven itu.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa anda?"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, "Izuna, Uchiha Izuna" mata Sakura terbelalak. Uchiha dia bilang? Itu berarti dia... "Aku adalah direktur baru diperusahaan ini, selamat bekerja!" Sambungnya bersamaan dengan pintu lift terbuka. Sakura masih terdiam didalam lift seorang diri."Jika dia direkturnya,lalu Sasuke? Dia..." Tetesan air mata berlinang dipipinya. Gadis itu menangis lagi karena pria itu. "Sasuke... Hiks... Apa itu artinya dia tak kan kembali... Hiks...Sasuke...".

* * *

"Semakin lama, Rasa rindu ini semakin bertambah, ku kira dengan berjalannya waktu rasa ini semakin berkurang, tapi tidak, aku tersiksa, Sasuke pulanglah... Aku merindukanmu... Sangat merindukanmu,Sasuke hiks" Gadis merah muda itu tau, meski pria itu kembali ia tak tau harus berbuat apa, karena pria itu bukan kekasihnya, tapi hanya dengan melihat pria itu setiap hari saja sudah cukup baginya. Ia hanya ingin bisa melihat pria yang dicintainya, meski pria itu tak melihatnya nanti, Sakura bahkan lebih rela melihat Sasuke bersama Karin atau siapapun nantinya,asalkan ia bisa melihat Sasuke.

 _Cintanya_ semakin _mendalam untuk pria itu._

.

.

.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat pucat pagi ini, Ino menatap cemas sahabatnya. "Sakura,sebaiknya ku antar kau keklinik ya" Bujuknya .

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah membuat Ino mendengus melihatnya.

"Tenten, Ku dengar bakal ada CEO baru yang akan mengantikan CEO lama kita" Ino mulai bergosip, Sakura tak mendengar dan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

"Benarkah? Apa ia jauh lebih tampan dari Izuna-san, Ino?"

"Tenten!" keduanya pun tertawa. Sakura berusaha bangkit dari duduknya namun tubuhnya limbung dan...

 **PLUK**

Sebuah tangan kekar menahannya. Ino dan Tenten memekik melihat Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri,namun keduanya semakin memekik saat siapa pria yang mendekap Sakura saat ini.

Pria itu membawa Sakura keklinik yang tersedia diperusahaan mereka.

* * *

"Ngh... "Sakura mulai sadar setelah setengah jam tak sadarkan diri. "Kau, sudah sadar?" Tanya sebuah suara baritone yang tak asing bagi Sakura. Gadis itu mulai membuka matanya seraya bangkit.

"Kau, demam. Apa itu karena kau merindukanku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sakura menatap pria itu,betapa terkejutnya ia siapa gerangan pria itu. "S-Sasuke?!" Pekiknya.

"Hn?"

"K-kau disini? Benar ini kau?" Sakura tak percaya. Sasuke yang dirindukannya ada didepannya saat ini.

"Hn, Ini aku. Uchiha Sasuke." Pria itu masih sama dingin dan datar tapi ada yang berubah darinya, ia semakin tampan dan mempesona."Kau, masih sama, Apa kau merindukanku?".Tanya pria itu lagi.

Semburat merah mengkhiasi wajah cantik Sakura."T-tidak" Dustanya.

"Hn, Jika tidak ,kenapa kau memanggil namaku saat kau tak sadarkan diri tadi,hn?" Seringai mengkhiasi wajah pria tampan itu.

"I-itu..." Sakura gugup dan menunduk menghindari onyx tajam pria itu.

Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura agar menatapnya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura" Ungkapnya. Mata emeraldnya melebar sempurna bersamaan dengan pria itu yang menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Karin?" Tanyanya yang bersandar didada bidang Sasuke.

"Apa kau menghindariku waktu itu karnanya?"

"Hn" Jawab Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, antara aku dan dia, karena sejak dulu aku hanya tertarik dan terpikat dengan satu gadis"

"Siapa?" Sakura melepas pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau, Bodoh!" Jawab Sasuke seraya mengetuk dahi lebar Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan kembali kedalam pelukan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

.

 **OWARI...?**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **OMAKE**

.

.

.

.

Izuna,pria berkaca mata itu berdiri tegap diruang meeting, Seorang pria tampan sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Mungkin kalian sudah mengenalnya dulu, dan saat ini ia kembali keperusahaan ini dengan jabatan barunya, perkenalkan. Dia adalah sepupuku sekaligus CEO baru kita yang akan mengantikan Fugaku-san, Uchiha Sasuke" Izuna memperkenalkan Sasuke dengan lantang didepan para karyawan dan dewan direksi yang ada diruang meeting. Tepuk tangan meriah menyeruak didalam ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menatap salah satu karyawan yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya saat ini, Sakura membalas senyuman pria itu. Ia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya cinta dalam hati, terbalas. Meski harus menunggu satu tahun lamanya.

 _Bukankah buah dari kesabaran manis_ rasanya?

* * *

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya dipaha Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Sasuke-kun" Panggilnya manja.

"Hn?" Jawab pria itu tanpa melepas tatapannya pada layar ponsel. Sakura tau, Sasuke sibuk,bahkan diakhir pekan pun. "Kau sedang apa?"Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang mengirim pesan untuk Izuna, Agar ia bisa menggantikanku besok"

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap heran kekasih yang teramat ia cintai. "Kenapa?"

"Hn, Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku untukmu besok, Sakura"Jawab pria itu seraya meletakkan ponselnya dimeja. Pria itu mengelus rambut merah muda gadis itu lembut. "Aku tau, selama beberapa bulan ini aku sibuk,dan tak ada waktu untukmu, untuk itulah, besok aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian denganmu" Ungkapnya. Sakura tentu senang dan memeluk pria itu erat. Tentu pria itu membalas pelukan kekasihnya dan mencium lembut rambut gadis itu yang begitu memabukkan dan akan selalu pria itu rindukan tentunya, Sasuke melepas pelukannya namun kening mereka saling bersentuhan. Wajah Sakura memerah kala mata onyx pria itu menatapnya intens. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya saat Sasuke mencondongkan sedikit kepalanya dan...

 **Cup**

Mereka berciuman lembut untuk beberapa detik.

 **•••••••**

Sakura kembali meletakkan kepalanya kepaha pria itu setelah adegan kissing tadi. Dan kali ini Sasuke tak menyentuh ponselnya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk membelai rambut kekasihnya lembut.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Apa benar, kau berkencan dengan Karin dulu?"

Kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura menanyakannya? itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini.

Sakura penasaran sejak dulu akan gosip yang membuatnya menghindari Sasuke.

"Tidak,"

"Tapi gosip itu bilang kau..."

"Aku tidak berkencan dengannya, Pinky! Aku bertemu klien disana, dia sekertarisku ,tentu saja dia ikut, tapi saat itu klien yang kita tunggu tak juga datang." Ungkapnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn"

"Aku senang mendengarnya"

"Apa karena itu juga, kau menghindari ku dulu?" Sakura mengangguk."Gadis bodoh!" Sasuke menyentil pelan dahi Sakura.

Obrolan malam ini begitu menyenangkan bagi dua sejoli pun terlelap disofa ruang tamu diapartemen pria tersebut setelah lelah mengobrol dan bergurau,Tangan sebelah Sasuke digunakan sebagai bantal untuk Sakura,sedangkan tangan satunya lagi melingkar dipinggul gadis itu. Sasuke memeluk posesif kekasihnya. Keduanya nampak damai dalam tidur mereka, mungkin saat ini mereka bermimpi indah.

 _Good Nigh SasuSaku_

.

.

 **TamaT**


End file.
